cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian
Overview Name: 'Julian Oxford '''Known Aliases: '"Butler" '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''34 '''Seeming: '''Wizened '''Kith: '''Chatelaine '''Court: '''Courtless '''Entitlement: '''Magistrates of the Wax Mask '''Physical Description: Young man in early thirty's. Tall, slender, short dark red hair. Hazel eyes and bespectacled. Most of the time dressed in a formal Victorian tux. Sometimes when not on duty he carries a violin to play. '''Gentry: '''The Duke of Dance, The Ballroom Prince Known History '''Background: '''Born in 1833 to a poor family in Spitalfields, London. His mother worked as a maid, his father worked at a ship yard/docks and hardly was home. His father never came home like he promised for his 11th birthday. His mother took him to work with her the next day as long as he stayed out of sight and in the servant's quarters. Later that day it was found out that his father had died in a "ship yard accident." His mother wasn't able to afford their house by herself so she had to sell their home and move into her master's house with the rest of the servants. Julian was sent off to an orphanage a short time later. The next year, when he was 12, he was adopted by a middle-high class family and brought to live with them in York. The family had another child of their own who was 9 years younger than Julian. His adoptive parents weren't the most responsible parents and were often out at parties, leaving Julian to babysit, sometimes a days at a time. One day a few months later he snuck out to join a group of boys around his age to go see the Scarborough Fair, which he'd always wanted to see. When he was there, the group got separated. That's when Julian discovered his first hedge gate. Once inside the hedge he was found by hobgoblins and captured to be sold at market with a few other children. During his capture, he managed to escape a few times; each time he was caught again before reaching a gate. It wasn't until he was 15 when he caught the attention of a Gentry. That Gentry purchased him on the spot and brought him back to Arcadia to live until he was able to escape in 2006. During his durance he served as his keeper's butler/ entertainer. His job, other than normal butler duties, was to help with all the ball and party setups. His keeper often invited other Gentry to these balls he hosted. It was also Julian's job to make sure the parties ran smoothly. If the guests weren't entertained enough, or if he didn't satisfy his keeper, Julian became the entertainment. His keeper always kept a collection of toys and tools close by to entertain with. If a servant did manage to escape, his keeper had a "hunting party" to bring back the escaped changelings. These hunting trips involved the use of dog-like creatures (were they other changelings?). His keeper became bored and tired of most everything if it went on for too long. He abandoned hunting trips and lost interest if the escaped changeling wasn't found within a few days, taking his frustrations out on his servants, and butler, when he returned. Once Julian finally did manage to escape, he floated along from job to job after that, all servant and caregiver jobs. He's still dealing with culture shock and at times is socially awkward. '''Current Activities: '''Works as a butler for Harper. Plays the Violin, mostly for parties as entertainment. Buttling and doing what a proper butler should do. Soundtrack # Kirite - #9 Nocturne - http://youtu.be/uBK5oDdX07g # The Butler - http://youtu.be/r5Wp8WXze_I # Canon in D - http://youtu.be/8Af372EQLck # The Devil's Trill - Grave - http://youtu.be/jWclO27Zt_M # The Book of Bantorra - Kindness - http://youtu.be/Fhr99SgnUQg # Nier Gestalt & Replicant - Dispossession - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMzpd4_j0jc # Butou no Eros (Eros's Dance of Darkness) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdd2ylk_GRg # Quotes "Yes, your highness." "Am I...not needed? Very well then...I shall be at the ready if you change your mind." "Anyone care for some 'Chicken Cock'? It's best served cold, on the rocks." Rumors * Someone may be wanting to drop an anvil on our poor butler * He doesn't want one position HE WANTS ALL POSITIONS! * He likes big plates and he cannot lie; you other butlers can't deny * Believes that by serving others he safeguards himself from the predations of the Gentry. * Has expensive tastes * Dislikes dogs, any kind of dog, including things that resembles dogs. Not a dog lover. * The block has been around him a few times. * Use to have really long hair once. His keeper loved long hair. * Has a fear of being blindfolded. * Doesn't like skin contact, unless he trusts you (or is unconscious and can't say otherwise) * Is dating someone else's fiancée. * Once killed a True Fae with a cold iron butter knife. OOC Information '''Player: '''Julian/ Red '''Email: '''theredfoxof9@gmail.com